Naruto Shippuden: In Between
by Fanatic-T
Summary: Naruto never was in team 7, nor be known as the Kyuubi brat. On the contrary, he's one of the high council members or is he? and how is it possible that the guy got an ANBU mask with him? Read and Review, cuz the story gets better inside! UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_We are Shinobi, and we fight in the dark…_

== **Somewhere along the border of the Fire Country **==

-panting—_"I have got to get out of here, fast". _That is the only thing that pops up in the man's head right now.

In the last twenty minutes, nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything was the same, as he is one of the high ranked and most feared ninja among the rogue nins in the elemental countries. That was until he took up this—one mission that seemed to be a normal B or maybe a little bit higher B-ranked assassination. However, not long after he dismissed those thoughts out of his mind, a sense something, something of savage beast hunger for blood sends a chill down his spine. His body to reacts to its own instinct just likes any situation in which a prey meets its predator—run, run as fast as you can.

Just then he became aware of the sound of cracked wood branch just behind his back. By that moment, he knew whatever he has just encountered is not just any ninja that would hunt his or her hunt down to check up on anything that would dare to infiltrate or even spy on their territory... it was something else, something that even him, someone who had experienced the cruelty world of the Shinobi, could not put words into describing it.

"_Damn it... I've used up all of my weapons, not to mention any more exploding notes just to distract this guy", _and that was what a ninja would fear most, trying to escape from a battle that is catching up to your tail with empty arsenals. "_But I still have my final card to draw out for this one, that if it works I would survi-", _and that was the plan that he'd never even had a chance to finish.

He could feel it now... the cold object that had just sliced through his neck, or was it? Maybe it was something that a dying body would feel when his blood vein was cut off and would end his final breathes in any seconds.

A figure emerges from one of the trees in the surrounding, with two short daggers in each hand. Strange, isn't it? From what he could remember from the day he started his life as a Shinobi to the high rank that he is now, not once that he ever knew one would use daggers instead of kunais or even swords that symbolize the identity of hunter-nins as the one in front of him. It does not matter now; he could see that blood, none other than his own blood dripping from the tip of those daggers, which only means that the cold feeling on his neck was what been done by the daggers in this man's hand.

The image of his killer started to become clear as the man moved closer to him. Now that he could see who his killer was, there would be no regret in dying in situation as his. Rumors had been spreading all over the elemental countries that one of the Hunter-nins from Konoha, the hidden village of the Leaf, had single handedly disperse of a few high rank rogue nins in the Bingo Book. From what was heard, the hunter-nin was recognized of the red scarf on his neck and a white mask of the Konoha Anbu Black Ops, only it differs from others with the faces of animals into blank white with 3 stripes that run down from the upper to the lower level of the mask.

"Farewell shinobi... For if there is next life, do not live yours with the path of this cruelty".

_**Konoha, Hidden Village of the Leaf**_

_(A few years ago)_

"_What? I swear I'm going to beat the hell out of you for what you've done!"_

_From that shout alone made all of the people on the street to stare at the source of the loud sound that disturbed the morning peace of the time that most people would start preparing stuff for their business, and others who might just want to walk and enjoy the fresh breeze of the new day... Well, at least until the moment it was destroyed by a certain red head brat—and guess who, the brat again... And not surprised at all, almost all of the adults who present at the moment might just have the same thought._

_Realizing the stares from people around him, the brat paused for a moment as tried to calm down a bit, just to erase all those stares... Not that he never had those stares anyways, it's just that every times he face such situation he would at least have a little bit of annoyed._

_It's something he promised himself a long time ago, and how could he let it get to him for a moment there? After that he just continued to shoot up his words at the guy in front of him, "What's with the look? Like hell I care about what people think of my action, because I am the awesome Hisaki Takashi!" and yes, Takashi is his name, not that he is famous or anything... He was known throughout the village from the moment he was born for the pranks he had pulled, in which were in a very huge amount that he can't even bother to count them himself._

_Without even stop to catch up to his breathe Takashi started again," Do you have any idea how hard I tried to get those scroll? And I had to - ". SMACK!_

_A small red hill already formed on his forehead. And that did it, just enough to stop the loudmouth for a moment. The blow was sent by the other boy in front of him, his only best friend that grew up from the same orphanage. Still, he can't really remember the times he tried to ticked the temper out of this guy ... One might question 'why would you want to tick him off? The guy might lose his temper and beat the ass out of you...' But this is somehow different, because it came from this friend, Uzumaki Naruto, dumb and all-time-happy idiot, with cheery smile glued on his face all the time. And why is that? Because the blonde boy is very angry and had just hit him, hard!_

"_Would you just quiet down a few second?" with that Naruto saw the shocked that can clearly see on Takashi's face. With a small sigh, Naruto decided to talk in which he hopes to get into the thick skull of Takashi "Yes, I burned down that Basic ninja scroll", then noticed changing mood from his friends who just got the news that he burn the beloved scroll down. _

"_I know that you want to become a ninja so much that you had to went into many troubles just to get the scroll", just as he wanted to continue his words Takashi interrupted with a sudden anger," If you know that, how could you still burn it—"._

"_It's because you still don't get that it will be the worst path that you would face as a human being!" that was the sentence he shouted back at Takashi's face... By then, an image of blood splash on the wooden floor of a house, painful cries of helpless women, and screams that stick in Naruto's mind took him out of the conversation for short moment... This time in a low yet firm voice, "It's just... I don't want you to step into something so dangerous while you can live a normal life as other civilians". _

_Takashi also paused, in a way that also took a sudden shock on him with the way Naruto just changed from into someone he never knew of and puts his idea into such image. However, he doesn't just stop now, not just by words like that. Though Naruto has been his friend since the time he could not every remember himself, he would still stick to his idea, his dream to become a Shinobi of Konoha, to avenge the one who murdered his whole family. He was small, but he could remember the image of the man who held kunais in both hand with blood of his mother... The monstrous eyes and the headband the man was wearing, which showed that he was a ninja from somewhere that he didn't know of; because he was still a small child that he didn't know anything about other villages except for headbands of a symbol with a slash across it. The memory alone could be enough of a reason for him to step into any dangerous path that Naruto just mentioned, and obtain the power he would need to avenge his family._

_He'd known Naruto for a long time, long enough to know that when Naruto would give any words like this into his idea, he wouldn't change it and Naruto would still does so to stop him from going down the path. So, Takashi just turned to the other way and started to walk away, a few steps from the spot he stopped and said, "No matter what you say or try to stop me, that has always been my dream and my goal... I have to become a strong ninja so that I can kill that man someday", with that Takashi walked off to his apartment._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

With his mind somewhere else, Naruto just wanders around the village, at least which would get his mind off the argument that he had with Takashi. Without even knowing the he just arrived, Naruto took a quick glance around his surrounding and knows that he'd arrived at place when once he promised himself that he wouldn't have any business attached to the place at all. The memorial stone... the place where names of fallen heroes of the village would be carved onto its surface. His eyes are caught in one of the names, the name of his precious person, the one he strives to survive for. His only friend…

_Flash Back_

_People are gathering, even under the sorrowful clouds that pour down their sympathy tears down to the fallen ones. How it happened, the only thing he had always wished it wouldn't come across him. Glancing to his left stood a few of the Konoha Jounins. Among one of them, a man in standard Konoha Jounin vest, held his head down since the moment he arrives. Even with a mask covering half of the man's face and the headband protector hiding one of his eyes, Naruto could still see what that face holds. It was guilty._

_His hand tightened, his teeth clenched, and blood is boiling up from the core of his heart. Naruto, would not forget this moment, the hidden face of the masked Jounin, the one visible eye of his; Naruto swears on his fallen friend, Takashi, that he would never forgive the Jounin, Takashi's own sensei. He was supposed to protect his genin team in any situation, even the cost of his life. However, this so-called sensei let Takashi died in vain, his only friend who actually cared about him other than the old man Hokage._

_The funeral was rather quick. For such life as a ninja, you do not get much. You sacrifice everything for your leader, and your leader sacrifices everything for the village. Nothing more, and nothing less._

_Naruto had arrived at his apartment for a few hours now, but besides moving from the door and entering his room, he had also been sitting still staring at the wardrobe in his bedroom. Just then he decided to stand up and open that wardrobe. His hands are on the handles, ready to open it anytime but why can't he? Nothing seems to be a problem for only opening a damn wardrobe... "If I cannot get on with the past, I would not be able to help my friend... One way or another, the time would come... Just like the others... death..."._

_In his hand, is a Konoha headband protector used by his friend Takashi. Naruto locked his eyes down at the piece of metal, there he saw reflection of his eyes, his memories with Takashi; his mind kept on repeating the same words muttered from his fallen friend again and again, "No matter what you say or try to stop me, that has always been my dream and my goal... I have to become a strong ninja so that I can kill that man someday", that were the words he always heard from the loud mouth mate of his when he was alive._

_Putting the metal plate aside, Naruto stands up and look at himself in the mirror. He promised himself to never back down, and live his friend's dream till the end of his meaningless life. To avenge his friend's death in any ways he could find, no matter how hard or dark the paths are._

_End of Flash Back_

Even so, sometimes he had to take his mind of from the sad memories, which reminds him… "I've a matter to take care of. Now where is that girl at?" Naruto said to himself, as he wore an evil smile on his face. And yes, a depressed guy who lost his friend, can also get to hang out and have fun, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**==Sometime later in the Hokage Tower==**_

"_Paper works"... _Since the day he took title, stepped down from it and passed on to young blonde prodigy, _and _took it back the day the blonde hero sacrificed his life for the village, not one single day that he ever get used to the damn pile of paper works.

Straighten his back a bit for sitting too long for an old man like him, and then he stood up and walked to the window of his office. Blowing a small amount of the smoke from his mouth, the old man Sarutobi thought back to the day that he would never forget. The day that the innocent boy came to his office and pleaded the old man to register him into the rank of Konoha ANBU. Even the boy never had any academic education from the village or any team with a Jounin sensei, he had been personally trained by the war hawk of the ROOT Anbu, Danzo.

_Sarutobi does not like the systems that his old friend, Danzo, to train ninja as tools in harsh ways and method of the old days. And in every power he had in his hands, he was sure that he would do anything to prevent the war hawk to corrupt boy's mind into a mindless Jinchuriki. However, the young boy decided to be trained in anyways to obtain the abilities to be a full fledge ninja. Without even realizing the situation, he had let Danzo took him under his wings. Though, the Sandaime made a deal with Danzo and the councils to register the Jinchuriki as an Anbu, and not the ROOTs._

_It was decided right then and there. Under the command of Danzo himself or not, he would still take the offer satisfactory, for the reason that the Kyuubi brat can finally serve his purpose. From the day, the Kyuubi was sealed inside the boy, Danzo tried to offer Sarutobi Hiruzen to turn the boy into something useful, rather than a normal civilian as the old man pleaded for. But now that the brat had willingly decided to become the main weapon of Konoha, Danzo promised himself to set things back right to what they were meant to be._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The civilians of Konoha are walking happily along the busy street, filled with laughter and joyful in from their spirit. Even the merchants are taking their time as well, selling their products with welcoming face, to civilians, and shinobi alike.

Haruno Sakura, a proud chunnin of Konoha, just completed her mission along with her teammates. It wasn't any dangerous or anything like that, her team just needed to scout an area along the border of the Fire country for a group of bandits, eliminate their leader and make sure to disperse of their group as well. For normal soldiers or samurais, it might not be considered this simple because the bandits consist of a quite a number. But to shinobi of chunnin like herself, it's just another simple mission to get herself busy.

"Damn it, why did they have to choose a place this far _and _confusing just to have a bite?" Sakura silently mumble under her breathe for her teammate. It would be much simpler to eat somewhere near the Hokage tower, so that they can go report in their mission brief to the Sandaime easier.

After a long search throughout the other side of Konoha that she rarely came across, Sakura finally found the place. A big name of "BBQ For You" hung down from the upper floor down the ground floor. The entrance is well designed, as a ninja she does not take much interest on such elegant of a restaurant like this, but she had to admit that it's a rather nice place after all. But who would say anything against it, this is the rich and well-known residence side of the Konoha. And that is also the reason why she rarely step foot in the area unless there are matters to do here, for example, taking a bite with her teammate which is quite stupid of a reason to even be here. And it's not even a promotion party or anything important to choose such a place to eat.

Walking in, a waiter immediately came to greet her with respect and as polite of a manner as possible. If she's a customer here, then that means either she's rich enough to afford it or her friends are rich enough to support it, that's maybe what the waiter thought, to showed her such respect.

"Oi! Sakura!" An annoying shout could be heard from the left part of the restaurant, near the window tables. And she recognizes it to be no other than one of her teammate Kiba.

"I heard you already, so don't just make a high pitch calling in a place like this, idiot!" Sakura told him off, as she has no intention to disturb other customers. There she noticed, as always… Sasuke, her old childhood crush, sitting on the opposite side of Kiba. Over the years, she had managed to overcome the useless childhood love over the guy, for she started to understand more about the depressed Uchiha. Though he always show no interest in anything at all, he really does care and has warm heart from the inside, which is also the reason why he even come to this place to meet up with his teammate. And that was enough for her, to be his trusted friend, and to be at each other's side.

"You're late Sakura. I didn't know you took half an hour just to drop off your stuff from the mission" Sasuke mocked with his trade mark smirk. And yes, over the years he even opened himself up little by little to the others that he thought of people who are less –annoyed-… Well, that's what he would admit out loud, but even Kiba knew what he meant was people that Sasuke considered as friends, rather than a mere less-annoyed word.

"Oh cut it out already, it's not easy finding this place. You have no idea how confusing the directions are in this area. And why would the rich people have to have so many signs and stuff?", she whined out a bit of how frustrating it was for her to reach the place, but what Sakura got for a response were a laugh off from Kiba and a "_Hn" _from Sasuke.

"And why isn't Kakashi sensei here? I thought he was the one came up with the meet up and have a bit idea." Kiba said after he started to order something from the menu. After that, they talked about this and that, about some old times and how things could have happened if they changed their tactics for the last mission. Even Sasuke joined the chat, until Sasukra heard a low whimper from behind her seat.

"How can you do that? I thought you liked me, since we've seeing each other for quite some time now." She knew it was a voice of a girl, probably getting hurt by someone… or a guy in such circumstance as this.

Sakura and the rest of her team turn to look if there is any problem with the girl behind their seats. And for what she caught up with the situation, it seems that the girl's boyfriend had broken up with her for a reason that she is not fun and he's already fed up with her boring attitude. When she heard the disgusted words coming out from the guy's mouth, Sakura's blood seemed to start boiling down from its core. She got up from her seat, and received a glare from Sasuke to show that they shouldn't bother with other's affair. But she would take no for an answer, and yes to this bastard who rejected a girl's heart over a selfish and non-sense reasons like that.

"Hey you prick! How can you say such words to a girl?" she talked down to the guy in front of her, whom she only notice that he has quite the look for the girl to fall for him. Blonde hair, blue oceanic eyes, nice and manly shaped face. However, that doesn't matter now for he would be beaten to a pulp if he does not give an appropriate apology to the girl.

The blonde guy turns his face up slightly to meet her eyes. He gave her a smirk and said with an attitude that always seem to come out from a play boy bastard like himself, "Look here-" he took notice of her headband, which she thinks that the guy might feel a bit nervous talking down to a ninja but that what she didn't expect was, "-Ms Kunoichi, just because you some flashy moves, doesn't mean you can butt in other's business like that." He continued, "And even if you can step in other's business, a ninja such as yourself can't do anything about this small civilian matter. I would back down and enjoy the meal quietly if I were you, lady."

Just before she readied herself a high kick on the guy's face for his rude words, Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder and shake his head, a signal to stop her from making the matter worst.

"I'm sorry about the way my teammate steps into your business, but you should consider a wiser words then what you just said to ninjas like us." Sasuke said in a monotone, as if it was not a request but a warning to the guy.

Not wanting to get involved in a situation anymore more serious, the girl who got rejected from the blonde stood up and ran out through the main entrance, though her eyes still wet of her tears from the blonde bastard.

"Tsk. This black haired guy can really show some manners, though it deserves you ninjas right." Naruto continued as he stood up, "You people think that you're so great with all your flashy techniques, but without high class people like me to pay for your missions you wouldn't even be able to stand here. Besides-" before he could even finish the sentence, a fist came right up to his cheek and made him stumble back into his seats. Regaining from the shock, Naruto look up to see another guy from the pink haired girl's teammates, still holding his fist up in the position where it hit Naruto's face a second ago.

"I just can't take stupid non-sense coming out from a spoiled brat like you, blondie! And what gives you the right to talk down to people like that? Everybody deserves such respect, and you, I think you're just another brat from a rich merchant or some high officials who knows nothing of the tough life we shinobi had gone through!" The hot headed guy, kept on spitting insult after insult, but Naruto didn't seem to care.

Decided that it would only drag more trouble as it is, Naruto rubbed his now red cheek and stood up. With a quick glare at the team, he said, "Hn, I'll let it through this time. I don't want my image to be thrashed by loud mouth like you any further." Naruto dropped his money on the table and walked pass them, still wearing an arrogant smirk as he left.

Kiba almost launch another attack on the bastard until a hand rested on his shoulder. "That's enough, Kiba." He turned to see a silvered haired man, looking right at him with the usual bored eye of his. "Kakashi-sensei, but he-", Kakashi held up his hand and simply calm Kiba and the not so well looking Sakura, who's been standing with steam blowing out from both ears. "He maybe a bastard at that, but it looks like he really is some high ranked official that you don't want to be bothered with."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

What is it today's Shinobi of the village he treasures more than his life? The old man just keeps promoting people out of nowhere to be a shinobi. Though that Uchiha guy would at least fits in the name of someone who would use his strength to protect the people, those are other two- well he doesn't even have a word to describe those two. Naruto sighed, then he noticed an eagle flew above his head and kept on circling him before heading off to other direction. _"What does he wants with me now? I still haven't finish my matter yet ( which involve walking hot chicks around Konoha or relaxing at a nearby hot spring)". _Naruto giggled a bit before taking off to his usual meeting place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell was that Kakashi-sensei!" Kiba shouted at the one-eyed Jounin as sat down and crossed his arm around the chest.

Holding his forever orange hentai book, he simply said "Well, first thing is that you shouldn't shout out like that." Then he glanced over his shoulder to show the reaction of other customers at their table. "Beside, that was Kurosaki Kenji of the Fire Feudal Lord's advisor adopted son. We could get in trouble getting involved with such a guy."

With the satisfied yet annoying answer from his sensei, Kiba just scoffed off a bit and continued on with his meals. (It's an expensive food alright, who would want to waste it?). Sasuke on the other hand, just frown and mumble something with a "_hn" _afterward.

"Never mind that jerk, but why the hell are you late again sensei?" before she let the boring sensei said anything she held up her hand and said, "-and don't even try your lame excuse, because it's been a _very pleasant _day up until now."

_Cough- _"I got a new mission for us. And yes, I know that you guys just returned from one. This is an important one which involves political stability among the lords and our village." He handed the payment that they got from the last mission and told them to finish off their meals and report back at the Hokage tower as soon as possible. With that he vanished off into thin air, well, a slight giggle stilled rang through the three chunnins' ears even after the silver hair sensei left.

After paying the meal, team 7 left the restaurant and head toward the Hokage tower direction. Sasuke walks calmly without taking much attention at the civilian girls who kept staring at him, whispered among themselves and started to giggle about any nonsense to they were talking about. For whatever it was, he didn't put any thoughts into it. On the other hand, he was still thinking back at his previous mission that team 7 took. The mission was easy enough, though it was marked as A-rank mission. The task was to infiltrate into a camp of a dozen rogue nins, to steal some forged document that the rogue nins made for whatever scheme they were planning. But when they got to the camp, was dead quiet and they acquired their target quick enough to get out and back to Konoha. Before they left, Kiba told them that he could smell blood miles ahead of them and that was probably a few days old already and any battle which produces such blood smell miles away could have already ended in days too. Therefore, the first code of infiltration mission, to get in and get out as quickly and stealthy as possible after one gets a hand on what one was coming for. These results in team 7 turning back to Konoha without taking any chance on checking out the smell that Kiba knew of.

Sasuke was pulled out of his thought as team 7 reached the tower, by the same time he noticed Sakura still mumbled cursed and un-lady like words about their sensei and the jerk that they met a while ago. They were handed out information, and were told briefly about the mission by Iruka who was sitting beside the Sandaime. The mission is to escort a representative of the Feudal Lord, who would be attending a meet at main city of the Fire Country, and back to Konoha.

The Sandaime cough to get the attention of team 7 and said, "The information that was mentioned earlier, was to assist you into cooperating well with our representative, and to avoid any conflicts between the Feudal Lords and our Konoha's council member." He made a hand gesture to signal for the client to come into the office. "This is the client that team 7 would escort for the mission."

"I'm Kenji. My mission is very important for the Fire country itself, so you ninjas better serve me right."

Kiba looked shocked, and Sakura's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

_It's going to be a __**long**__ trip ahead. _Sasuke thought as he massage his temples and left without a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their destination was quite far, as to travel out from the bottom of the Fire country into the center where all the nobles and lords residence. The first day came out a little bit silent, well for a normal escort group it wouldn't be so out of the usual. However, from how Sasuke look at the client and his team, it just doesn't feel right. The event in the restaurant from the other day should at least make Kiba erupts into an argument _or _demanding for an apology from the blonde guy walking beside them. Still, Sakura glance over her shoulder at the guy from time to time with an annoyed look. Besides that, the trip was rather uneventful.

After a full day of travel –on foot- for the reason that the their client can't just hop from trees to trees like ninjas do, they finally get to find a place to rest up and gather up some more supplies for the full journey to their destination. From what Sasuke had suggest was to have two rooms; one for Sakura as she's the only girl of the group, and the other one is for him and the other two. With a slight bigger room than Sakura's they'll rest just fine for a single night. Unfortunately, their client –namely the blonde bastard- kept demanding on having a room for him. Having no purpose to push the argument any further, Sakura finally snapped and get to the blonde's demand with an advice from Sasuke that their rooms would be beside the blonde representative's room, everyone was satisfied.

His room was in the middle, between his other bodyguards, with a wide balcony and a nice view to the valley at the edge of the town he couldn't argue more. The blonde started to take off his noble coat, brought up his bag and began to unpack stuff from the bag. Out from the bag were a few set of highly made clothes which only meant for high-class people, then a few scrolls that are normally seen carried by such people like the him, for the reason of contracts or some other document to the higher ups that are always needed to be sealed into scrolls. But then, after he unpack the last scrolls which is at the bottom of the bag, reflected by the low brightness of the moon night coming through the window beside his bed, revealed a white mask with three stripes stash down from to the lower chin of the mask.

The man picked up the mask and attached it onto his face, as he dropped the high and mighty face of a noble into a cold emotionless one. _"It's time for my real mission." _Sensing that all of his escort ninjas were all asleep, he slipped out through the window and disappeared into the night, left nothing behind but stillness along his way.

**A/N: ahh… the first chapter, though it might be a little short, but I wanted to make sure whether the story should be continued or not since it's as well written as other stories. So, I welcome all kinds of comment and/or praise that I should continue on with the story.**

**And this is not a story where Naruto is a god like killing machine or anything like that... So I wouldn't recommend those who want to see the almighty-one-hit Naruto to read this story. Finally, Thanks for your time in reading this first chapter! –And Pairings are for later decision-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings my dear reader! So glad to have people actually like my first ever story. Thanks for your comments too. To remind you guys, I won't be changing any of the lineages of the original characters of Kishimoto's Naruto. However, it is the interaction and relationships between them that will be changed according to whatever my mind leads to.**

**Codename Kenji: The man behind the mask!**

_The Undercover ANBU Unit code 1:_

_No matter what circumstances, never reveal your identity. Even in death._

"_Hate me, detest me… Run, run, and cling to life…", still trying to hold his breathe from the torture suffered from the man in front of him, the man's armor soaked with blood, the blood of Sasuke's parent. The one he used to call brother, yet he is confused to what had led to this messed up situation. Before the man left, he turns his head slightly and looks over his shoulder toward Sasuke, "You're not even worth killing. Come before me when you obtain the same eyes as mine". With that, the man left the young Sasuke behind, lying faced to the ground._

Sasuke woke up; sweats ran down to his cheek. It has been quite a while now that he dreamt about that unforgettable night. And now it came to haunt him again. The rest of his academic year after his whole clan got murdered by none other than his older brother, Sasuke's mind had always consumed by the darkness of vengeance for what the guy did to his family. That never came off his mind though, about killing and avenging his clan. But, back in the day, he thought that he would obtain power in anyways he could, even if he had to let darkness consume him. However, after joining team 7 and shared bonds with his teammates, Sasuke opened up to the rest of his team and had promised himself that even if he had to chase to the end of the world, he would still find the vengeance he seeks for. But he won't be walking the same dark path as his brother chose. He swore that he would gain the power by his own method through the bonds and hardship of his own way, so that when the day comes he would show the murderer that he could avenge his clan through the light he chose.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, got up to change into his chunnin attire and decided to let the gloomy thoughts go away. At least for now that he is still active in a mission with his team. He tried to wake Kiba up, but got a waved hand pulled out from the blanket in response.

Eye brows twitched, he still can't get himself to tolerate this one teammate of his. The guy never showed any thing or behavior of a mature shinobi as they surf up through the rank of chunnin. Even in an escort mission like this, the dog user still shut himself inside that blanket up to late morning like this. Sasuke simply walked to the other side of the room, hand reached out for a glass of water, and splashes it into Kiba's face.

"Ugh! What the hell was that for, teme?" still feeling a bit dazed from his sleepy eyes, Kiba groaned in a rather loud voice.

"Tsk. Get up already dog breath. It's already morning; we still have to check up on the client." Throwing a dry towel and Kiba's chunnin attires, Sasuke started to put on his head band and wear his kunai pouch onto his right leg. Still grumbling non-sense which sounded like _it's not even noon _and _stuck up bastard… _Kiba finally decided to get himself changed and ready to go check up on his jerk of a client.

After a few minutes, Kiba was done with his changing, and then they headed out of their room. Better wake the bastard up, that is if he is like other noblemen the guy was sure that he probably still snoring and dreaming about some stupid swimming or showering in money or something.

It was like an instant breathe. The reason of it is that their rooms were next to each other, so a few steps and here they are, in front of the blonde arrogant jerk's door and about to reach out to open the door.

Right after Sasuke open the door, Kiba eyes widened and quickly said, "What the –"…

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun is starting to rise, as he could see the orange rays shine to his right side. He silently cursed himself for having it delayed until morning. Though he could have finished it earlier, he still had to clean up and weed out the weeds for not wanting to have any mistakes in the later business that he would have to attend to.

It would be troublesome if his shinobi escorts were to get up before him and went to his room. Kenji called up more chakra onto his feet and sped up to the inn.

A few minutes of rushing from trees to trees, the masked blonde reached the inn and jumped up to the window of his room and slid through to enter his room. Hopped off from the window without even making a slight of sound, Kenji took off his masked and unpacked his weapons- only to hear a sound of the door cracked open.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What the f***?" Kiba almost shouted. The blonde representative jerk is really something. Though he had expected that guy wouldn't have get changed by the time they enter the room, but this is just annoying. The blonde hasn't even opened his eyes yet, and his room is like storage which stuff is dumped inside without a janitor to organize it. And for the love of all Kages, the guy is called a nobleman. He should at least have the habit or some manner to be like one.

Before Kiba explodes into another volcano, Sasuke raised his hand to show that he would take care of the guy, and wake him up.

"Kenji-san." Sasuke called up to the still-sleeping client.

The man turn his face to him, one hand rubbed his eyes off the morning wax. "What is this ruckus in such a beautiful morning? Can't you shinobi let me rest up a little bit more?" now turning his back at Sasuke, the man raised his other hand and wave them off, "Just get out, I'll be up in a minute damn it." With that settled, Sasuke just reminded him again that they would be having breakfast downstairs before heading off the main city.

After the two ninja of the escort team left, closing the door behind him. The blonde noble, let out a quick sigh and almost wipe some visible sweats on his forehead which is most covered by the morning messy hair he made a while ago. Pulling the blanket off him and into the corner of the bed, still dressing in his ANBU attire he got up quickly and get changed before anything like this could ever came up again. And he also swore to himself that next time, he would have to finish things off a little early than plan if possible, because any more of unexpected event like this wouldn't just went off without blowing his cover.

XXXXXXXXXX

Not many customers are up during this time of the day. It is at weekend, and most people, even on their trip to somewhere else still couldn't bring themselves to get up early for the long trip ahead. Sakura managed to order a pleasant enough set of meal for light breakfast, though the price was still a bit higher than other inn she used to stay for a night during missions. She even up earlier than her two teammates and it's nothing that she felt surprised because they've been on many mission that they needed to spend a few nights at an inn or camp out in a clear forest. And she knew that Sasuke was always a morning riser, or sometimes even earlier than her, but the reason that he just got down from the upper floors must have been Kiba. The guy might be a competent ninja and a loud energetic guy of the team, but he is still a stuck up lazy ass who would spend the rest of the morning till late noon in bed, if no one care to wake him up. Sakura just chuckle a bit, still amused at the dog user.

"Oi!", Sakura called up to them, "I've ordered enough meal for our breakfast, so that we can finish off quickly and get to our destination as soon as possible." Her eyes scanned through the area a few seconds, before realizing that someone's still not ready for breakfast yet. "And where is that guy? Don't tell me that he's still sleeping, I swear to god I'll skin him alive if I have to, because I don't want to delay the mission any further."

Kiba laughed off at the comment his female teammate muttered. Sasuke just sigh at the scene and went to sit at the table next to Kiba.

After a few minutes, as Kiba began digging in his plate, Sasuke heard a sound of footsteps to his left coming from the stairs. The blonde can really be something. Even during a long and tiring trip, Sasuke thought, this guy still put on the usual noblemen would wear in which are more suitable at a social gathering or any other circumstances that does not involve exposed to daylight and walking trip such as the one they're having. He still wonders if the guy doesn't get stuffed in those outfit and sweat to death in their trip ahead.

Ignoring the deathly glare from Sakura and Kiba, Kenji simply arrogantly walk to a table next to them and sat down with only a cup of coffee in his hand. Complaining of how low quality the food is, and how it does not suit a man of his rank, the blonde kept silent for the rest of the meal.

Sasuke had finished his meal a moment ago. He's now sitting straight crossing his arm across his chest, deeply thought and completely ignores the morning chattering between customers and merchants. Kiba still got another piece of bread, and Sakura take her time sipping the cup of tea in her hand.

Sounds of rustling clothes, the clanging of metal or maybe some kind of weapon could be heard from where Sasuke is sitting. He turns his eyes toward the source of the sound and notice a group of mercenaries entering the inn. One of them also notice the Konoha group, but made no further eye contact as they know sure enough not to cause trouble with skilled ninja from one of the major villages, not to mention the Leaf village. For a group of hired samurais, they are rather loud and unaware of their surroundings at all. Even Kiba looked into Sasuke's eyes; he smirked and even mumbled something about amateur bunch.

"I thought about getting information on the rogues for our boss. He had been asking for the search of any highly skilled rogue to work for him." One of the guys started to talk among them, not even aware of the team 7 sitting a few meters away from them. "Can you believe it? After months of searching, I finally found a few rogues gathered together for those kinds of job. But this morning, just about time I went to ask for them, the entire camp was burnt to the ground. None survived." One of them quickly asked, "What do you mean? An entire camp got killed over a night and no one knew of it? Don't spread out non sense like that block head." The guy said and laughs at his acquaintance's story.

To the untrained, people might only scoff the idea off and get on with things they were doing. However, to Sasuke, as well as the rest of team 7, perked up at the unexpected news from the group. It is not impossible to dispose a group of mere rogues in a single night, the only that caught the attention of Sasuke was reason behind it. Why would someone care to kill off an entire camp like that? Normally, it would suit better if it was a camp of well-known merchant or some other noblemen who could be in possession of something valuable.

Kiba knew better to not show any surprising or reactions to the news. Fighting through the rank of chunnin for a few years, he had been aware of some information on the Konoha Black Ops skills and their movements outside of the village. To infiltrate, just like chunnins like the rest of team 7 and some other Jounins; but the black ops do not just blend in and back out, instead they would get in to get any information or target they're assigned to, and then they would take down the entire place. And its only reason for that is to get rid of all the evidence that could be left behind. Those are the Black Ops, they complete their task through darkness and shadows.

A quick glance to match the eye contact with his two teammates, Sasuke stood up after getting a nod from Kiba and Sakura. "Kenji-san, I'll have to excuse myself for a moment. In the meantime, do enjoy your break." Sasuke spoke to their escort, though before stepping away from the table the man straighten his back and response to Sasuke, "Fine by me, but you'll have to hurry though, I wouldn't want to be late for the meeting." With another nod to the blonde, Sasuke left.

"_Hokage-sama should know of this unusual event" _forming a few hand signs, a hawk poofed out under his palm. Attaching a small note onto it, Sasuke sent the summoned hawk to Konoha and walked back into the inn.

XXXXXXXXXX

_FLASH BACK_

_**Root HQ**_

_An old man standing with a crane in his right hand, half of his face is wrapped with bandages covering an eye of his completely. The other visible eye locks onto the young blonde in front of him. It's been a three years since that day, the day that he could use his ninja way, and his shadows to influence the perfect tool for Konoha. The masked ANBU standing opposing his face now is no older than 16, yet he never seize to amaze to bandaged war hawk, Danzo._

_The young ANBU was specifically chosen for an exception conditions. From the agreement of a few trusted high councilmen of Konoha and the Sandaime Hokage, the boy was to be trained and emerge as a whole new material of an ANBU. The boy was to hold a fake, yet recognized from the council members, identity to take cover and complete the impossible missions that no other could._

"_Your mission is approved by the Hokage and me. You are to travel to the main city of the Fire Country under your position of a noble representative with a chunnin escort team." Danzo described the mission to the prodigy ANBU, and handed out a scroll of detailed information._

_The young man turned back and leap out of the window, leaving a reflection of the sun light onto the boy's blonde hair before he completely disappeared out of sight._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

After leaving the inn, team 7 and their escorts continued on their without much obstacles. There were times that they met civilians and some other merchants along the way, and even got most of the attention for the present of the blonde council alone. Well, it would be strange if one doesn't the attention with that kind of high class outfit in the middle of the burning sun along the roads. Other than that, nothing seems to be out of the usual, except a few arguments and shouts between Kiba and the guy, not to mention the boiling Sakura who almost blew up steam out of her ears. Even Sasuke himself had to steer his mind to something else besides the cursing war between the two idiots.

It was until late in the evening that they arrive at their destination. From the city entrance to one of the lords' mansion, they were greeted with much more nobility than needed. Even though the chunnin ninjas from Konoha were trained to show no emotion and to keep their posture at all cost, they are still people. And from such high treatment, they had no other choice but to feel at least a little bit of tension.

On the contrary, the guy whose name was Kenji or something seemed to enjoy the atmosphere like no others. It couldn't be helped though, Kiba thought, because the guy would probably have attended on such occasion many times already that he even took it like his normal activity or something.

Soon after they arrive at the mansion, the rest of the team 7 were escort to their quarter and were told to make themselves at home, even they were here as bodyguards. From what Sakura observe, though she hates the guy to his bones, in front of her was not the same person she had been escorting for a few days from Konoha. Rather than whom he appeared to be, the blonde quickly changed into another guy completely; how should she puts it? It seems to her that he's more and more like all those well-known and respected lords, bold yet surrounded by the aura of a well-mannered noble.

Sakura took one last glance over her shoulder to the nobles standing beside Kenji, and couldn't help it but notice of how they seems to get along well with him. From what she knew of the guy up to now make her came up with another point of view. _The guy really is just another bastard in a noble shell…_

After the rest of the Konoha chunnin were escorted to their quarter, Kenji was invited to join the evening feast with other officials of the Fire Country. Nothing would go out of ordinary; everyone seemed to enjoy the party very pleasantly. In the center of the ball room, people were gathering and dancing in pairs either with their partner or acquaintance. To the side of the room, there were tables of the officials in different ranks from almost every part of the country herself. Just then one of the servants came up to him and politely informed him that the lord requested his presence at the table of the high councilmen and some nobles.

"What an honor to have the young representative of the Leaf Village to join our feast this evening." A middle-aged man declared as he rose from his seats and bowed to Kenji, in which he bowed back and response, "The honor mine honorable councilmen, though I have to admit that it's quite an opportunity for an inexperience official like me to present in such occasion." Still wearing a kind smile, he greeted and was seated afterward.

They took their time to chat and discuss about recent event which involve in some of the economy of the country, some enjoying the delightful food and liquor, and some would raise a random topic up just to get the attention of the men.

In the meantime, the Fire Feudal Lord's personal adviser, the owner of the luxurious mansion and feast stood up and convert all of the men at the table to the entrance of the ball room. Then an awe sound echoes through the table, except for Kenji who only smiled and gave the man a nice admiration. A young girl, who looks as young as Kenji walked to the table with head held high and posture of how a princess would be.

"This is my daughter, Aiko" the aged noble spoke up, and started to introduce his only daughter to the men sitting at the table. Most would ask of the girl's age, so beautifully stunning that the other aged man wanted her to be their daughter in-law and some others in rather middle of age, wanted to get to know the girl. However, Kenji notice that the girl, if only to keep her father's face and reputation she could have shouted or might just get away from the crowed. He could see how tensed she was, her eyes told him of uncomfortable of the surroundings; from that, she's either not fond well with these kinds of event or she might just loathe the men in front of her.

After a while, Kenji excused himself and went off to the balcony to get some fresh air, or he'd rather say that it was just to evade the table for a moment. Looking out into the distant mountain, he couldn't help but feel calm at such scenery. For most of the nobles and officials alike, might not have a slight of the feeling that Kenji is enjoying right now. For one reason is that, such people standing in their positions wouldn't even spare any of their time for sightseeing like this; it's either meeting with other officials or some other merchant to gain whatever might help them advance through ranks. However, Kenji had never thought of such ridiculous things like that, for he wouldn't gain what he really desires; and it had always been for the sake of his mission and just to gain trust among the lords.

Speaking of which, glancing to his left he caught a sight of the young woman who arrived at his table a while ago. In his thought, she must have had it and decided to get away just like what he is doing at the moment. She glanced back, looking up and down over his posture, made an annoyed face and said, "What are you looking at, you blonde idiot!", instead of responding the burning girl, he simple smirk and turned away back to enjoy his time.

Not used to being ignored, she kept her deathly glare upon the blonde, and then started to walk a few steps closer. "Look here Blondie. I'm talking to you, and don't you dare ignoring me, because I'm sure you know who I am".

"Just thought you wanted to get some time alone, you know at least in a more relaxing surroundings", Kenji replied to the girl and perked up his head a bit to the direction of the busy party inside.

"Tsk, someone of your position sure can talk, huh. How can you ignore such a fine lady like me? Or is it that you think you couldn't even reach me in your life?" Aiko just did what she often do to the guys her father introduced to her every other time at a gathering like this. For one, she was always annoyed at them and they were always had those dreamy eyes on her that they didn't even take it as an insult. Second, it always does the trick. If he was an important figure, seeing that he could present himself at the table with her father like that, he would take her words as a challenge or something and then the fun would start.

"I don't see a lady here," the girl's eye twitched, but he just smirked and continued, "I don't care what the men out there thought of you; it's only that they could get to your father. Besides, I am already in some business with your father, and I don't need to get involved with you to be successful in my position. So if you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to before I leave this… feast."

The girl was stunned. She turned to stop him, but he was already inside and talking something with her father. And angry with her father for dragging her into such gathering again, she still would dare to catch the blonde by the collar of his shirt and drag him back outside to finish off their conversation in front of other officials like that. _But _that wasn't the end, she promised. The guy would pay dearly for hurting, well for hurting her pride.

After the party was called off, Aiko change into her usual outfit. She always hates all the high and noble attire that was chosen for her. Now, she drops her hair straight down a little lower than her shoulder, and wearing a simple make up and a light glossy lipstick. Wearing only a short and slim mini t-shirt, revealing perfect and smooth skin. Along with her tight jeans, it is clearly visible that despite her young age, either it's looks or body she has the entire package.

The garden is always quiet. Sometimes she was entertained by some night crickets and some other night just singing or humming songs by herself. Despite her noble life that was always surrounded by people, she was rather lonely. Aiko never had a chance to do anything for herself, as often as it is, she doesn't even have a single thing to do every single day. So, what she can do now is just strolling around the mansion and look up at the stars above. But then, out of the corner of her eyes, she caught a slight movement from inside the mansion. When she turn to check who that was, out of shocked, she could recognize that anywhere. The blonde and cocky posture of the jerk earlier in the evening was out and around at this time of the night. So, sneaking behind one of the trees, she started to follow the guy. _Well, at least she has something to do for fun tonight. And if she's lucky enough, she would catch him red handed. Because a guy like him only goes to see his girl or doing something un-noble like at this late._

XXXXXXXXXX

The gathering he was invited to ended sooner that he expected. Thus, makes things a little bit harder for this later mission. It wasn't that much of an obstacle, it's just that if the party ended a little later then people would surely head off to their quarters or back to their residence if they're guests from outside the mansion. However, he had to make a little risk for it. People might still be around, so spying on his target might get some suspicion if caught lurking around at this hour. So the only option was to do what he was specifically trained for, to deceive. Without the ANBU disguise, he would just be seen as another high ranked official, and he had also thought of possible matters that people might guess if they really get to see him. With tricks and plans prepared, the blonde decide to exit the mansion through the garden which people seldom use during the night.

Kenji slipped through the night garden, escorted with only the sounds of humming insects, yet he sense something strange. At first instinct, he thought it might have been someone caught a suspicion act of him and decided to tail him. But a few more seconds as he continued to walk on, still acting as if he hadn't known the presence at all, he noticed the sound of footsteps and a strange yet familiar aura leaking out from behind him. Then, a certain girl came to his mind. A few more steps the blonde took a quick hard turn around the corner and jumped out of sight onto trees and rooftops.

He smirk, "_The girl really amaze me sometimes… only if I am not on such a mission it might be fun to mess with her…"; _but for now he has to keep his focus on the matter at hand.

The empty compound was quite large. Not many stuff was dumped into the place, though it might just because whoever the owner is had something to do with it in the future that he doesn't want it to be too messy. This was supposed to be one of their usual meeting places, and the guy should've been here a while ago. The blonde was already late because he had to take some times to lose the mistress who trailed him for whatever childish reason she had.

A rustling sound of fabric was heard behind his back. Kenji turned back to find an ANBU with an animal mask, strapping a usual Konoha sword behind the back. The man approached him and said, "I was caught off with some matters that I find myself late for our meeting, I am sorry senpai." The apologized, but the blonde just waved his hand off.

"The mission details are in this scroll, it is only for the Hokage and Danzo to open," he held out the scroll the ANBU and continued, "And I have information for Danzo. From what I inspected at the gathering, it seems that there were some officials from the other countries attended as well. Though, for whatever the reason why they were there or if they really had any approach to the Fire Country Lords, I would have to dig for some more information." He explained briefly from what he had observed, and it was quite detailed too. However, he knew the ANBU would get this information to his head faster than breathing himself. He had known the guy for a few years back when first joined the squad, his code name was Sai and also a stuck up monotone bastard at that.

"It might be great information for Danzo-sama, I will surely report in directly to him." Before the man turn to leave he said to the blonde over his shoulder, "It's been a while though that we've been in contact. Be sure to take some time off after this mission. It would be nice to catch up with old times along with our old team, Naruto-senpai." Then he did a quick hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Tsk, damn that guy! I told him hundreds of times already not to call out my name during missions like that." Even a little bit annoyed at the guy, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Thanks to Sai and a few others back when he just joined the training program that he had someone to share bonds with, after his one and only childhood friend died. _Takashi…_

Well, maybe after this mission he would take his ANBU attire and go catch with them and really share their old times. Though he was in a special case of any other ANBU, which allows him to train under normal emotion and even the art to deceive people, Sai and a few others of his old teammates were something of a unique among the ROOTs. They started to open up to Naruto bit by bit, and even got to show a little of their emotion from time to time. It's not that he would argue with it, because he really needed those kinds of bond if he really has to climb up through such life.

XXXXXXXXXX

Angry, annoyed, and definitely exhausted. Aiko had been trailing the guys for hours now. The guy was very quick that from a slight of mistake she looked the other way, he was already gone. That results in her roaming through the night streets, and she hated to admit defeat especially to a bastard who treated her pride like that.

Even her legs are all sore, she kept walking and eyes scan through the area and things seemed quiet. Then a group of street thugs appeared from the other corner of the street and started strolling toward her direction. She started to feel a little bit nervous at that. She had a feeling that the group was really heading toward her way, and not to pass through, but she felt it was her that they were heading to. If she took off and run, it would only make things worse for her legs can't keep up the torture she had put it through.

The thugs approached her and started to surround her, "Hey babe, what's a nice lady like you doing in a place like this?" one of them said wearing an ugly smile on his face. Then the other one raised his hand to reach her chin, but she waved it off and took a few steps back.

"Now don't be like that, we're only trying to help you out here. It's not a nice place and it would be bad if we left you out alone like this."

Aiko tried to make a firm face as to not showing her fear, but might not be working out well at all, "Don't you dare touch me! Don't you know who I am? I am the daughter of the Fire Lord's personal adviser!" she shouted at the group.

"Ooh… so scary, you don't fool us babe! Someone like the daughter of the officials wouldn't just roam the streets at night like this. Now be nice and obediently do what you're told to, and I'm sure you'll be satisfied later on." A big guy among the group told her that and stepped closer to her grabbing her arms. She tried to push the guy off but to her small body and strength, it didn't even help at all. Then she kicked the guy to the groins, he fell back and started cursing her. A few of the guys laughed. In her mind, she wanted to scream and ask for help, but she was too shocked to do so as the guys began holding her and push her to the corner alley. _It was a bad idea to come here… Help me please, someone… Father, anybody… _In her mind, she cried for help. In reality, she tears started flowing down to her cheek. In the dark alley, the shadow hides all of the men's faces, though she was rather glad at that because she wouldn't have to see their ugly satisfied face on her.

The world around her seemed to freeze, she couldn't breathe anymore; so she closed her eyes waiting for whatever hell she would be suffering. Then sounds of metal cracking, hitting against the brick wall rang through her ears. She still couldn't open her eyes; she just wrapped her arm around her knees bending and closed her eyes.

"Leave now, or you'll face the consequences." A man's voice was heard. Probably someone was here to help her out? Or was he just another bastard wanted to take the advantage… she didn't know. But she really wished it wasn't like that.

Then the thugs started cursing the guy, and she could hear the sound of slashing on fabric, in which probably the uses of knife or something. Only in a few seconds, the shouting and fighting stopped. She slowly opened her eyes to see a man standing over the unconscious thugs.

"Get away from here, fast. And don't go out at night alone like this, you can't find someone like me appearing all the time." The man calmly told her.

"Wait! What is you-" before she got the chance to ask him, he held up his hand to stop her and turn his head over to face her. Bright blue eyes caught her awareness. "I'm no one you need to be concerned with, think of tonight as if a bad dreams." With that he left.

XXXXXXXXXX

In her room, she dropped down her entire body to the matte on her bed. She was still gathering up the event earlier. Like he said, it really did happen as if it was only a dream, or that's what other people might think. But to her, it's was a like a hell to her if her oceanic eyes hero didn't came up to save her. Everything would just go wrong, and she refuses to think even further, because she still hasn't recover from the fear yet as her hands and legs still trembles.

The morning she woke up, she went on with her daily activities. _What a dream huh… Getting into danger and saved by a knight… _She chuckled at her fantasy dream. It's not like something like that would ever happen in real life now, is it? With a sarcastic joke to herself, she took a quick shower, get changed and ready to meet up with her father in the main hall. She was told early in the morning that he father wants her to be at the hall after she's prepared for the morning.

When she arrived, she felt like her morning air and relaxation were utterly destroyed with the face of that guy, the blonde bastard. At the hall's lounge, sitting her father, an official if she could remember the face _and _the jerk.

At time she sat down, she noticed that they talking about something that she never took any interests in, political. She was still puzzled as to who the blonde guy is, seeing he is still young at all and probably her age. Yet, he sits here discussing important matters with her father and another high official.

"Father, what do I have to do here anyways?" she talked to her father, receiving a glare from him. "And what's this guy doing here? I don't mean any offense, but isn't he my age? It would be better if father take the matters to someone with more experience?"

"Watch your words Aiko, they're all important figure to this country." Then the old man turned to Naruto and apologized, "I am deeply sorry for my daughter's behavior. She's my only child and I think I've spoiled her too much."

"Not at all Shiga-sama." Naruto bowed down slightly, and then turn to look at the girl while she was still looking the other way, refusing to look at him. "For your questions miss Aiko, I'm no one you need to be concerned with."

"_Wait! What is you-" before she got the chance to ask him, he held up his hand to stop her and turn his head over to face her. Bright blue eyes caught her awareness. "I'm no one you need to be concerned with, think of tonight as if a bad dreams." With that he left._

That words, that voice. Aiko turn her eyes to match his, and what she saw was what she never expected to see from the guy in front of her, the bright oceanic eyes. "You—"

**There! The 2****nd**** chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as the first one. Thanks again for your reviews, and don't forget that all of your reviews are the best medicine for us writers. I didn't have much time on editing, and i don't have a beta reader yet so please understand all the mistakes above. My story won't be updating as frequent as others, because I am can't much free time to focus and write my story. So, I hope you guys can bear with me! Thanks, and peace out!**


End file.
